Secrets and Confusion it up!
by muffinsaga
Summary: Rocky and Logan are going out again, but that leads into a huge drama, because Cece isn't really that happy about it. Will Cece's and Rocky's friendship get through all this ? And what is Cece hiding? Will there be a happy end in the end?
1. Disappointment

**Cece's POV:**

_**I know that you aren't really happy about the fact that Logan and me are together again, but hey let's talk about it first and maybe we can find a solution.**_

_**Logan would appreciate it if you would just give it a try. Believe me he changed , and he wants to be friends with you! Cece...please..I beg you...Just don't be that stubborn like you always are!**_

I read the SMS for now a million times and I just can't believe that she called me stubborn.

Like..Really? Who wanted to give it a try at first but then get shouted at? Right: Me! And who was the one who shouted at me for something that wasn't even my fault? Yeah Logan!

He's the bad one, he's the one who was stubborn all the time and was mean to me.

So what is Rocky even talking about?

I'm really angry. I just want to tell this Little Scooter my opinion. Right in his face!

But this wouldn't make anything better. I don't know.. somehow I'm really angry at Rocky, but also a little bit sad. Why does she think of me that way? I mean yeah my reaction wasn't the best when I saw them two togehter but she didn't even told me. Like the last time. I thought she would trust me. But she didn't at all. I guess she didn't even tell it her own brother.

I'm not in the mood to reply to this stupid SMS. That would be just another big fight and there was a lot big fights the last weeks ago, so I'm really tired of all this drama.

I think I'm going to ignore her for a while, even if it hurts. Yeah it does hurt. It hurts even right now.

Even after all she said to me, she's still my best friend.

**Ty's POV:**

I wonder how Cece is going. My sister told me she's going out with Logan again. I don't know how I feel about it. I'm not mad at her. Well, she told me at least. Not like the last time.

But I'm worried about Cece. She's shocked for sure. She didn't even know until she saw them two making out on our couch. I guess that's the bad thing about entering a flat through a don't know what is expecting you in there until you can reach the ground with your feet. I just can imagine Cece's face. Her mouth and her eyes wide open. Like really wide open. I mean it was even a shock for me when my sister told me. But Rocky could also deal with it that Cece and me are dating, so it wouldn't be fair, if I couldn't. But I can't unterstand why Rocky didn't told her.

Yeah I know Cece and Logan didn't get along well but that's like a thousand years ago.

I should see after Cece. I don't want her to see her sad or being mad at my sister. Yeah Rocky did a mistake, but I'm sure there's a solution for this problem. There's always one.

**The next day at Krusty's**

I'm waiting for Cece at Krusty's. I'm glad she was willing in to meet me after all she went through she's 20 minutes too late now. Well I would be mad, if I wouldn't be so worried about her.

„Hey Ty! What's up?", Deuce asked me with a anxious face,standing right in front of me.

„Hey buddy. I don't really know. Did you hear something from Cece? We should meet here 20 minutes ago and she's still not here and moreover she's ignoring my phone calls."

„So that's it what makes you look that worried and thoughtful. I have to disappoint you. I haven't seen her for a week now. Why don't you ask your sister? They are best friends, aren't they?"

„Well..you know what? I'm going to look for her. Just call me when you know where she is or tell her she should call me when she appears suddenly at Krusty's." With that i was running out of Krusty's and thought about all the places she could be now. I hope I can find her soon.


	2. Maybe I'm just paranoid

**Hey guys! :) I would appreciate it, if you would leave some reviews to help me out a bit.****Tell me if you like the story or what you don't like and what I could do better the next time and if I should continue the story. That would help me a lot. Anyway:**

**Enjoy the story :)**

**Rocky's POV:**

,,Rocky? Hey? Are you still there?", Logan waved right in front of my face. I didn't notice him standing in front of me, because I was lost in thoughts. ,,Yeah. Yeah, I think I am", I murmured. „ Everything ok?", he asked concerned. „Logan.. I don't know. I don't know if it'll work",I replied with a trembling voice. ,, What do you mean?" , he asked confused. ,,If this..if us will work", i said, trying not to look in his face now. I didn't want to hurt him, but Cece totally confused me. „Is it because of Cece? Oh come on , Rocky. We are together for a week now. I thought you want give this „us" a chance again. She will be ok with that. I mean you're also ok with her dating your brother, aren't you?" ,,She won't be ok with that, Logan. I lied to her. I just didn't tell her. She's hurt right now, I can feel it".I could feel a tear running down my cheek. ,,Hey don't cry, please. I can't see you cry. Just don't. Everything will be alright,ok? I promise! Just don't cry anymore." He hugged me to comfort me, but I started to cry even harder. ,,She didn't even reply to the SMS, I wrote her yesterday. She's mad at me. She won't talk to me. And when you think it can't get any worser , your brother call you and tell you your best friend is missing. They wanted to meet at Crusty's but she didn't show up. He looked nearly everywhere for her, but he couldn't find her. I failed at being her best friend. I'm..I.. Logan, I don't know what to do. I'm so worried about her.", I sobbed. „I'm going to find her, I promise! You have to calm down at first and don't worry. I'll call you when I know where she is.", he said,giving me a kiss on the cheek and then running away to look for her. He was out of my sight before I could even complain.

**At the Shake it up! - studio**

**Cece's POV**

„Damn it. I'm so stupid I can't believe it." I whispered to myself. Phil called me this morning to pick up the new costumes, which are for the new show in two weeks. I should leave them at the studio and now I'm locked out here. Well, wouldn't be any problem when I got my phone with me, but as stupid as I am I forgot it at home. Well no one's around here on a sunday, so I'm sure I'll die here. When I'm lucky. Ty's mad for sure. When I won't die because of starving then he will kill me. I don't even know how this could happen. I'm for 100 percent sure that I left the keys in the door, but there aren't any and I could swear I heared some footsteps. Well, maybe..maybe I'm just paranoid because I haven't eat and drink something for hours.

**Somewhere in town**

**Logan's POV**

I ran through half the town and still couldn't find her. ,,Where could she be?", I asked myself. ,,Who could be where?" I heared a voice behind me asking. Did I say that out loud?I turned around and could see a blonde-haired girl,who I knew by sight . It was Tinka. ,,Ouh, hey. Did you see Cece maybe? She dances with you on 'Shake it up!'. Tinka,right? "She raised an eyebrow. ,,Cece, you say? Hm. Let me think. Red hair? Bad taste for faishon? And not that clever?" ,, Yes, sort of. I think that's her", I replied hoping that she could help. „No, I don't know her", and with that she left. „Well... I think she's hiding something." I thought looking after her. I can't waiste more time by thinking of places of where Cece could be. I just keep looking. I promised Rocky to find her and I will find her.


	3. Sought and Found

**Hey guys :) I had some problems with my Internet so I couldn't upload anything for a ,long time' but here is finally the new chapter and it is a little bit longer than the other ones :D **

**I hope you like it and don't forget to review! :)**

**Ty's POV:**

I just can't find her. I looked everywhere and I called everyone, but no one knows where she could be. What do I do now? I just can't give up on her. What if anything happend to her? Maybe I should look in her apartment again. Maybe she's already at home. Or her mother knows where she could be. When not she atleast knows what to do. I mean she works at the police station.I hope we'll find her soon or I totally freak out.  
,,Ty did you find her?" I could hear Deuce's voice behind me. ,,Nope", I replied frustrated. ,,Don't worry man. I'm sure she turns up sooner or later. She could be already at home and just forgot about your date today." Deuce tried to comfort me but that didn't work out at all. I'm still worried. ,,Well..I would be mad if you're right, but that would calm me down at least", I said and tried to smile. ,,I'll call you when I know something,buddy. See ya", he said and gave me a man-hug before he left.

**Logan's POV:**

That can't be. I looked everywhere and I couldn't find her. I can't go just home without finding her. I mean I promised Rocky. So where could she be? Think harder Logan. You're smart and clever...you're a genius, you have to know this. Well, she isn't at home, she isn't at school, she isn't at Crusty's either, she also didn't go to the shopping mall , she is nowhere. They didn't dance today so she isn't at the 'Shake It Up!'-studio as a second. That's the only place I didn't look for her. I don't think that she's there but I have the feeling to check this place out. I stopped thinking and just ran like I've never ran before to reach the 'Shake It Up!"- studio as fast as I could. I was lucky that the entrance was opened, so I could easily enter the building.  
I wandered around and while doing this I shouted Cece's name. „Cece are you here?". I didn't get an answer like expected, but I had the feeling to not give up. So after several times screaming her name I could hear a „Who's that?" not far away from me. „Cece is this you?", I shouted again. „Wait. Little Scooter? Is that you? What the heck are you doing here?!"She didn't sound very amused about the fact that I found her.

**Cece's POV:**

I'm locked out here for now who knows how long. But it's definitely too long. I gave up the thought that someone would find me, so I was ready to die in here. I'm hungry and thirsty and tired. Tired of all this dumb things that happen to me. Why does it always have to be me? At first that stupid fight with Tinka. How should I've known that she also likes Ty? She has never told me or this stupid thing with Rocky and-Little Scooter. Rocky didn't trust me at all and I don't know why. I don't have anything against him. I even li..  
„Cece are you here?", a voice not far away from me interrupted my thought. ,,Who's this?", I shouted back. ,,Cece is this you?", I could hear the voice shouting again.I know this voice. Sure I know it. ,,Wait. Little Scooter? Is that you? What the heck are you doing in here?!", I shouted not really amused about the fact that HE did find me. „Yeah, it's me. I wanted to ask you the same. Why are YOU here? We're all worried about you. Didn't you have a date with Ty,today? Well, it's over now but you've could at least call him,Sissy. Ty called us and told us that you're missing, so I was looking for you until now. I can't believe I'm doing this.", he sounded really bugged but worried as well. I could tell that he's standing in front of the door right now. ,,I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you. You should help me out of here first and I'll tell you the whole story", I tried to sound as nice as I could.

**Logan's POV**

,,I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you. You should help me out of here first and I'll tell you the whole story." I could hear that she tried to sound friendly and I'm actually totally suprised that she thanked me and didn't call me ,Little Scooter' again . „That's not that difficult, you know? The keys are right in the door here." I opened the door and there she was, standing right in front of me. ,Our missing friend' isn't missing anymore. ,, Ok I could swear that the keys weren't in that side of the door", she said and she totally was sure about it. ,,Well, Si-Cece. Keys aren't able to move on their own. It's not like they have wings or so", I made fun of her. She glared at me. „This wasn't funny at all. How can you explain then that I could hear some footsteps?" „How about that you haven't eaten and drunk for a long time and that you just get paranoid?", I suggested just to annoy her. Maybe that's crazy,but I believe her. I can actually imagine whos' footsteps that were.  
She sighed. „ Let's go home. I have to eat and to drink something, because I'm on the edge to freak out. I guess you're right. I'm even to tired to be mean to you." „I'll walk you home I don't want you to collapse." I somehow was really worried about her. Don't ask me why. ,,You don't have to do like you care. I'm fine. I can go home by myself. But thank you", she snapped at me. „Ok, do what you want,but do me a Rocky when you're at home. I can't describe with words how worried she was about you", I said before she left.

**At the Jone's apartement**

**Cece's POV**

„Call Rocky when you're at home. I can't describe with words how worried she was about you", I thought about what Logan said, shortly before I left the building. He was nice to me today. When he wouldn't have found me, I would be still locked out there. Now I know what Rocky does like about him. He isn't that bad, even when he made fun of me.I owe him something. But I still don't want to talk to Rocky. Not today. But I'll write her a SMS instead. I think she deserves to get an answer.

_**Hey Rocky. I'm home. I know that Ty already told you but I think that you deserve an answer,too. Logan told me that you was worried about me. Nothing bad happend. I'm lucky that he found me, as I was locked out in the 'Shake It Up!'- studio. Let's meet tomorrow at Crusty's. I have to talk to you. You can also take Logan with you if you want to. He's ok. **_

Hello sleepless night! I know I won't be able to sleep. I'm so nervous right now because I don't know how this will end up like tomorrow. This stupid Logan. If he wouldn't exist, everything would be so much easier then it is right now. Urgh. I could throw up everytime I think about him. I don't know why I even think about him. „Just stop it", I warned myself. Someone knocked at my door.  
„Cece? Are you asleep?"  
„No, mum. Come in", I said. I really need someone to talk.


End file.
